narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Haruto Sekai
Haruto Sekai (陽斗世界, Sekai Haruto)- Czarna Tajna Broń Konochy (黒い秘密兵器木の葉, Kuroihimitsuheiki konoha). Jōnin z Konohy. Ostatni członek Klanu Sekai. Posiadacz legendarnego Kuroi me. Twórca Okręgu oraz jego lider. Wygląd Haruto jest wysokim, błękitnookim mężczyzną. Ma krótkie czarne włosy. W pierwszej serii nosi czerwoną podkoszulkę, nad siwą bluzę z długim rękawem (bluza ma czarny kołnierz oraz jest zakończona czarną gumą) zakończonym czarną gumą. Do tego niebieskie spodnie i czarne sandały. W drugiej serii do jego stroju dochodzi zielona kamizelka. Zakłada czarny ochraniacz na lewe kolano. W trzeciej serii nosi czerwony płaszcz. Osobowość Haruto jako dziecko był tak jak inni Jinchūriki odtrącany i unikany. Więc jako dziecko był pełen nienawiści. Jedyny plus tego wszystkiego dla niego było to, że może ukrywać swoje Kuroi me. Haruto zaczynał być tak zły, że straszył innych, że jeżeli z nim zadrą to będą mieli do czynienia z trój ogoniastym. Kiedy Haruto spotkał Killera B w głębi serca czuł się szczęśliwy, że są tacy jak on. Haruto wraz z Killerem B walczyli i wymyślili sposób na zapanowanie nad Ogoniastymi bestiami. Kiedy Haruto poszedł do akademii i poznał wielu innych ludzi jego nienawiść stawała sie coraz mniejsza. Po końcu Czwartej wojny shinobi. Stworzył organizację Okręg by chroniła innych jinchūriki. Po "zwalczeniu" nienawiści stał się człowiekiem łagodnego usposobienia. Pokazał swoją dobroć i lojalność. W pierwszych dniach akademii spodobała mu się Ino. Umiejętności Haruto ma wysoki poziom chakry, która jest zmieszana z chakrą Isobiego. Sam Sasuke stwierdził, że Haruto może być nazywany Bezogoniastym Demonem z powodu ilości chakry. Taijutsu Haruto miał zadowalające oceny w Taijutsu. Był z tego powodu szanowany i doceniany. Jednak los tak chciał, że Sasuke przerastał go o jeden krok. Haruto cały czas trenował by go przerosnąć i jego siła fizyczna wzrastała każdego dnia. Podczas Egzaminu na Chunina pokazał wiele nowych technik i interesujących technik dzięki, którym pokonał wielu przeciwników. W II serii kiedy uzyskał range Jonina jego Taijutsu było już idealne. Jego prawdziwe zdolności zostały pokazane dopiero podczas ostatecznej walki z Sasuke. Ninjutsu Kuchiyose no Jutsu Haruto trenował ze swoim ojcem technikę przywołania. Podpisał wtedy umowę z Ropuchami. Wiele razy Ropuchy go uratowały lub chroniły jego przyjaciół. Haruto po długim treningu nauczył się przywoływać szefa ropuch. Kiedy wstąpił do drużyny Jirayi podpisał umowę z Ninken. Zwykle Haruto przywołuje Ninken tylko do treningu. Podczas Ataku na Konohę przywołał Ninken do sprawdzenia sytuacji. Rasengan Haruto tak samo jak Naruto nauczył się Ransengan od Jirayi. Ponieważ świetnie kontrolował swoją chakrę potrzebował tylko jednej ręki do użycia Ransengana. Haruto za często nie używa tej techniki jednak kiedy potrzebuje potężnego Jutsu od razu atakuje Ransenganem. Od Naruto nauczył się Futon: Rasengan. Transformacja Jinchūriki Haruto jako jeden z nielicznych ma pełną kontrolę nad swoją ogoniastą bestią. Nigdy nie pokazano jak zmieniał się w Jedno lub Dwu ogoniastą postać tylko od razu w trój ogoniastą. Jego stosunki z Isobi są dobre i dlatego korzysta z jego pełnej mocy. Dzięki swojej ogoniastej bestii może kontrolować Uwolnienie Wody. Kiedy walczył z Sasuke w 2 Formie Kuroi Modo połączył obie chakry tworząc 3 formę. Dzięki Isobiemu może wyłączać Kuroi me. Kuroi me Legendarna broń klanu Sekai. Haruto jest najpotężniejszym posiadaczem tego oka. Dzięki swoim mocą rozwinął je do Kuroi Modo łącząc je z Mocami Trój-ogoniastego. To on był twórcą większości Jutsu tego oka. Historia Urodził się w Klanie Sekai wraz z mocą swojego ojca Kuroi me. Haruto stale trenował pod okiem swojego ojca. Po 5 latach na klan Sekai napadła Wioska Mgły i wszystkich pozabijała prócz Haruto w którym zapieczętowała Isobiego. Haruto nie wiedząc z jakiego powodu Mei wybrała go uciekł. W Kraju Ognia był odtrącany i unikany przez co znienawidził wszystko. Pewnego dnia spotkał Killera B. Początkowo był na niego wściekły, ale gdy okazało się, że jest "pojemnikiem" dla Ośmio Ogoniastego ucieszył się, że są tacy jak on. Haruto i Killer B obmyślili plan zapanowania nad Ogoniastymi bestiami. Haruto zajęło to mniej czasu ponieważ Isobu był słabszy od Hachibiego. Kiedy poszedł do akademii poznał Naruto, który był podobny do niego. Poznał także Ino w której się zakochał. Po ukończeniu akademii trafił do drużyny Jirayi, która się rozpadła z powodu wyjazdu nauczyciela. Haruto w ,,Naruto" Egzaminy na Chūnina Haruto pojawił się w trzeciej części egzaminu. Początkowo walczył z Temari, którego pokonał używając Ransengana. Później walczył z Tenten, którą pokonał bez najmniejszego problemu. W końcowej części egzaminu walczył z Naruto, który okazał się być trudnym przeciwnikiem i aby go pokonać musiał użyć mocy Isobiego. Inwazja na Konohę Chciał pomóc trzeciemu Hokage w walce ten jednak się nie zgodził i kazał zabrać chłopaka by nic mu się nie stało. Poszukiwania Tsunade Haruto pomaga Jirayi zabrać Naruto, a sam udaje się do Sunagakure by zbadać sytuację. Dowiaduje się, że nowym Kazakage będzie Gaara. Potem udaje się do Konohy i poznaje Tsunade. Mówi wszystkim kto zostaje Kazakage. Sciganie Sasuke Dowiadując się o odejściu Sasuke, Haruto zaczyna go śledzić na własną rękę. Spotyka później Itachiego, który oferuje mu pomoc w treningu. Przed rozpoczęciem nauk Itachi opowiada Haruto prawdę o Masakrze Klanu Uchiha. Haruto w ,,Naruto: Shippuuden" Ratowanie Kazakage Pierwsza osoba, która spotyka Naruto. Razem zaczynają rozmawiać i toczyć ze sobą mały pojedynek. Polowanie na Itachiego Haruto ścigający Sasuke. Natrafia na jego nowy cel Itachiego. Haruto postanawiając uratować nauczyciela wyrusza w pogoń. Gdy próbuje pomoc Itachiemu aktywuje pierwszy poziom Kuroi mode. Jednak Sasuke używa pieczęci i prawie nie zabija młodego Jonina. Itachi próbując uratować ucznia poświęca się, a Haruto postanawia go pomścić. Inwazjia Paina Gdy dowiaduje się o śmierci Jiray. Mówi Naruto o treningu ropuch i mówi przyjacielowi, że mu pomoże. W trakcie treningu Naruto zostaje atakowany przez Kuramę, Haruto używając swojej mocy Czarnego Oka usypia Kuramę i w pół naprawia pieczęć. Potem pomaga mu pokonać ścieżki Paina. Kiedy Naruto uwalnia Ośmi ogoniastąpostać zmieniając się w Isobiego próbuje go zatrzymać. Gdy Naruto rusza do walki z Nagato, Haruto zostaje i mówi, że pomoże mieszkańcom wioski. Filtery (Atak na Żółwia) Akatsuki chcąc posiąść Isobiego podejmują walkę z Haruto, który zmienia się w Isobiego. Po wygranej Akatsuki proponuje mu układ. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Wtedy zamierza szpiegować organizację i przyłącza się do Akatsuki. Potem ma zadanie zniszczenia Naruto po drodze Haruto wyzywa Sasuke na pojedynek osiągając 2 Formę Kuroi mode nie daje rady Sasuke i używa 3 formy zabijając Sasuke. Po zwycięstwie mówi Akatsuki, że Naruto zabił Sasuke. Akatsuki dociera na szczyt kage i pojmują piątą Mizukage jako więźnia. Chcąc panować nad wioską mgły i postanawiają by Sasori zmienił Mei w marionetke. Kiedy Haruto dowiaduje się o tym zabiją Sasoriego i ma zabić Mei. Wtedy zatrzymuje go Ino, która wyjawia mu swoje uczucia i prosi o zaniechanie zemsty. Haruto wypuszcza Mei i wraz z Ino uciekają z Akatsuki. Potem Haruto wyjawia plany Akatsuki. Potajemnie Ino i Haruto biorą ślub. Rozpoczęcie treningów Przed wojną każdy zaczął przygotowywać się do wojny. Haruto zaczął codziennie ćwiczyć i stawał się coraz silniejszy. Odnalazł stary zwój mówiący jak połączyć Biju. IV Wielka Wojna Shinobi Podczas wojny Haruto pomaga oddzielić Ogoniaste bestie od ich "pojemników" pod kontrolą Tobiego. Haruto i Naruto podejmują walkę z Tobim i zmieniają się w swoje najpotężniejsze postacie. Haruto wyczerpuje prawie całą moc i zostaje poważnie ranny przez Tobiego. Kiedy uzdrawia go Sakura. Ten odnajduje Kabuto, który wyzywa go do walki. Kabuto przyzywa całą moc swego mistrza i mówi, że bardzo chce posiąść jego Kuroi me. Haruto je uwalnia i zabija Kabuto. Później pomaga stworzyć Jubiego, który pomoże Naruto wygrać wojnę. Po wygranej Isobu wraca do Haruto. Haruto postanawia założyć wraz z Naruto organizację, która będzie chroniła "pojemniki". Zmęczona Tsunade postanawia wybrać swojego następce. Początkowo wybiera Haruto, jednak ten odmawia i mówi, że to marzenie Naruto i nie chce mu go odbierać. Potem Haruto mówi o marzeniach jego klanu, o pokoju, jedności i wolności wszystkich shinobi. Haruto w ,,Naruto: Akkipuden" Początek nowego życia Haruto tak jak zaplanował z Naruto stworzył organizację mającą na celu ochronę "pojemników". Uzyskał pozwolenie Szóstego Hokage, Naruto Uzumakiego. Organizację nazywa Okręg. Postanowił także, że nauczy wszystkich korzystać z ich mocy ogoniastych bestii. Akt zniszczenia Harutótowi i Ino ma w końcu urodzić się potomstwo. Haruto mówi, Naruto, że niedługo jego potomek posiądzie Kuroi me. Podczas narodzin Harutowi rodzi się dwójka dzieci. Chłopak z Kuroi me i mocami ojca oraz córka z chakrą podobną do Isobiego. Haruto wiedząc, że jest już za słaby żeby panować nad Isobim, mówi zonie, że gdy zginie by moce ich dzieci były równe zapieczętuje Isobiego w córce każąc synowi o nią dbać. Śmierć Haruto ginie ratując rodzinę i wioskę przed atakiem fanatyków chaosu. Potem Isobi się wydostał i tak jak Ino mu obiecała pieczętuje Isobiego w córce. Cytaty (do Naruto) Spróbuj mnie dogonić to może odwołam to, że jesteś mięczakiem. (do Hizurena) Ja ich pokonam. Mam odpowiednią moc. (o swoim Kuroi me) Przyzywam całą moc jaka jest we mnie. Tak dzięki temu oku pokonam nawet Akatsuki. (do Sasuke) Jesteś dziwny wiesz. (podczas wali z Sasuke aktywując Kuroi mode) Teraz Cię pokonam. '' (do Mei) ''Puszczam cię wolno, ale gdy jeszcze raz się spotkamy nie będę taki miły. Ciekawostki *Jego imię Haruto (陽斗) oznacza "słońce, szybować", a nazwisko Sekai (世界) "świat". Więc jego imię i nazwisko oznacza "Słońce szybujące po świecie" *Jest jedynym członkiem klanu Sekai, który opanował w pełni Kuroi me. *Jest ostatnim członkiem klanu Sekai. *Poraz pierwszy spotkał Killera B gdy miał 6 lat zaś Killer B 16. *Jego ulubionym słowem jest ,,odwaga i honor" *Wraz z Killerem B odkryli jak zapanować nad ogoniastymi bestiami. *Kiedy miał 10 lat opanował Isobiego. Potem w wieku 11 poszedł do akademi. *Chce dopaść Piątą Mizukage za zniszczenie całego klanu. *Jego hobby to malowanie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Jinchūriki Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Akatsuki